


Lucky Number Seven

by Lenore



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-29
Updated: 2004-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitters have routines, and so does Casey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Number Seven

Bernie Williams draws an imaginary line in the homeplate dirt. Nomar adjusts the Velcro on his batting gloves. Derek Jeter talks to fans.

Hitters have routines.

Casey does, too.

Every night, he sits down at the desk at the same time, exactly twenty-five minutes after the hour, because two plus five is seven, and that's not just lucky, it's Mantle's number, the number of greatness. Once the countdown begins, he waits for the seven-second mark to make a joke under his breath.

When Danny smiles—superstitious though it might be—Casey just knows it's going to be a good show.


End file.
